Best Birthday Ever
by JessaBlessa
Summary: Quinn is turning 19 and has to spend her birthday alone in her dorm at Yale... Or is she?


**Disclaimer- I do not own glee, the rights to the song Beth or Yale University.**

**A/N- I have not and will not ever attend university. The references I have made to Yale and the campus is from what I have googled and read on the Yale website. The Azra Stiles house is real - according to the website but I know nothing factual about the campus itself. I have used my imagination to fill in the gaps (mainly from the show Gilmore Girls [which I also do not own] as Rory attends).**

**This one shot is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend - Hannah (author HissHan93) - as her 19th birthday is tomorrow. I love you and happy birthday xx**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into her dorm room at Yale and flopped down onto her bed. She had spent all of the day in the library on campus writing her essay for her English Lit class. Quinn was glad she has finished it in advance and was able to ring her beautiful girlfriend later that night, after she checked facebook, showered and ate dinner. She glanced at the time. <strong>5:5<strong>**6pm**. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and moved to her desk, turning it on and putting it on charge. She opened the internet tab up and pulled up facebook. Her notifications flashed up, opening it she discovered her wall was plastered with messages.

"Happy Birthday Girl. Love ya Mercades"

"Yo Happy Birthday Baby Mama! Next time I'm in town the drinks are on me ;) Puck xx"

"Q! Happy Birthday Bitch! B and I will be up your way next weekend. Ready for a party? S x"

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Q! Happy birthday to you! When Sany and I are up can we go see the ducks? Lord Tubbington says Happy Birthday too. Love you B xxxxx"

Quinn smiled at her friends posts and scrolled through the rest, including Sam and Kurt. She logged off and stood up headed towards the bathroom. She frowned at the thought of being without her Glee friends on her 19th but it was the second year of university for most of them and middle of the semester. She just wished her girlfriend could of gotten away for the weekend but she couldn't so she had no choice but to just have dinner with her room mate Sarah and her boyfriend Eli. Quinn shut the door of the bathroom and locked it and began to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>Just as Quinn got out of the shower, her phone rang from the other room.<p>

**_'Beth, I hear you callin'_**  
><strong><em>But I can't come home right now<em>**  
><strong><em>Me and the boys are playin'<em>**  
><strong><em>And we just can't find the sound...'<em>**

Quinn quickly wrapped a towel around herself and rushed into the other room to answer the phone.

"Hello," Quinn answered.

"'Appy birday Momma!" Beth squealed down the phone. Quinn smiled. Things had gotten better with Shelby over the last few years and Quinn was now a permanent fixture in Beth's life.

"Thank you Beth," Quinn replied.

"Did Momma get birday presents?"

"I did Baby. I got one from you and your Mommy."

"Yay! You got my dawing?"

"Yes Beth I did. I put it on my wall above my bed. It's very pretty."

"It's of you and Mommy and Sissy and Dadda," Beth rushed before stopping. "Okay Mommy. Momma, Mommy wanna say 'appy birday to you. Bye!."

"Bye Baby."

"Hi Quinn. Happy birthday," Shelby said.

"Thank you Shelby. How is Beth? How are you?"

"Beth is well. She had a doctors appointment a few weeks ago. Just a check up. All is good." Quinn sighed with relief.

"Good. So you both are coming up next weekend when Santana and Brittany are here?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn. We will be there. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go. I will ring you soon. Bye," Shelby responded before hanging up.

* * *

><p>An hour later Quinn was dressed in a simple yellow sundress, white cardigan and white sandles as she sat on her bed looking through photos on her laptop. Her phone buzzed from her bedside table. Turning to the side she picked her phone up from the table and checked the message.<p>

**March 3rd 2013 7:39 pm**

**From Sarah**

**Quinn, get your butt down to the caff now! You were meant to join Eli and I like ten mins ago. Hurry up!**

Quinn sighed.

"That girl always forgets what time we are meant to eat," she muttered under her breath as she got off her bed and grabbed her phone, door keys, Yale ID and purse and walked out the door, shoving her phone, keys and ID in her purse. She walked down the hall to the stairs and began walking down them. She heard her phone beep again so she pulled her phone out of her purse and stopped walking.

**March 3rd 2013 7:39 pm**

**From Superstar**

**Hey my Princess,**

**Happy Birthday my love. I cannot wait to see you next weekend. I hope your day is going well. I'm sorry I cannot be there today. I promise to make it up to you when I see you again.**

**I will ring you at 9pm ;)**

**I love you so much!**

**Love your Superstar xxx**

Quinn smiled and sent back a reply before continuing to walk to the

**Hey Superstar,**

**My birthday isn't great without you but next weekend will be great when I can see you, Beth and have the rest of the gleeks here.**

**I will be waiting for your call ;) I love and miss you.**

**Love your Princess xxxxxx**

Quinn reached the bottom of the stairs and walked out of the Azra Stiles building. She walked across the campus towards the food hall. She pulled her cardigan closer to her as she walked passed other students. About five minutes later Quinn walked up the steps to the food hall and pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" Quinn heard as soon as she stepped in. She looked around the room and took in the mass of people in the room. She looked from Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Shelby, Beth and the rest of the gleeks as well as her new college friends and classmates. Quinn broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh my god!" Quinn said as she ran up to Rachel and hugged her tight. "How? How did you surprise me? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the bestest girlfriend ever! You are here and you brought Beth and our friends and thank you!"

Rachel giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. It's your first birthday since we got together and I wanted to make it special for you," Rachel said. "So I rang everyone and told them my plan and they all agreed." Quinn felt a tugging at her leg. Quinn looked down and smiled at the cute curly blonde haired little girl.

"Momma birday party! Me and sissy surpise you!" Beth said. Quinn bent down and lifted the three year old into her arms.

"You certainly did. It's the best present ever. Thank you Beth and thank you Rach," Quinn said smiling as she looked from Beth to Rach.

Other the next half hour everyone of the gleeks came over to say happy birthday to Quinn. Quinn began to mingle with her guests while eating the finger foods Rachel had organised.

"Momma!" Beth shouted as she ran up to Quinn and held out her hands up in the air. Quinn picked her up just as the lights dimmed as Rachel and Puck walked out with Puck holding a cake. As they reached Quinn, everyone started to sing, and Rachel moved closer to Quinn.

_**"Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Quinn (Momma).**_

_**Happy Birthday to you."**_

As the cheers started, Quinn pulled Rachel closer and hugged Beth a little more as she took in a breath of air to blow out her nineteen candles. She blew them out and Beth clapped. Puck walked over to a near by table and placed the cake down.

"Momma make a wish?"

"I didn't Baby. I have everything I need you you and Rachel."

"Me and Sissy?"

"Yes Beth."

"Yay!" Beth squealed. "Imma go to Dadda," Beth said as she wiggled in Quinns arms. Quinn put her down and kissed Rachel softly on the cheek.

"I love you," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Quinn," Rachel replied. "Are you mad at me for pretending you wouldn't see me on your birthday?"

"Rachel. Superstar. No. As upset as I was that I thought you couldn't make it. Seeing you, Beth and everyone here today has made up for that. This is more than I expected and way beyond my dreams. This is the best thing ever."


End file.
